Vacances de Noël Yaoi Drago Harry
by utchiwa79
Summary: Drago a un admirateur secret et il compte bien profiter des vacances de Noël pour découvrir son identité. Yaoi Drago Harry (présence d'un lemon) M


Déjà mais Houa, merci pour tout. Je vois que vous avez largement apprécié mon dernier PWP entre nos deux héros préférés de Poudlard. Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai battu tout mes records perso avec cette fic alors pour vous remercier je reviens avec un cours écris emplie de poésie et aussi romance à l'eau de rose. Il y a également un lemon hé oui on se refait pas lol.

Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour me lire et me répondre. Vous êtes vraiment tous super. Bonne lecture.

Vacances de Noël

Drago Malfoy, achève de se préparer avant d'aller en cours quand une lettre attire son attention. Depuis la rentrée il en trouve régulièrement posée dans sa chambre. Non pas que ce soit étonnant, en effet le beau gosse de Serpentard a la réputation de faire tourner des têtes. Seulement celles ci sont différentes. L'écriture est soignée, le papier de qualité et les mots touchant. À chaque fois qu'il en découvre une le matin, il sort du dortoir avec un immense sourire. Ce matin encore, il ouvre avec ferveur l'enveloppe cachetée pour en découvrir le contenue.

 _Au plus beau de cette école,_

 _Hier encore, lorsque je t'ai croisé,_

 _j'ai cru que mon cœur allait défaillir tant ta beauté m'a époustouflé._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir,_

 _de te frôler dans un couloir,_

 _de sentir l'odeur suave de ton parfum_

 _qui me fera tourner la tête jusqu'au matin._

 _Cette nuit tu t'es glissé dans mes rêves_

 _et autant te dire qu'à mon réveil j'étais en fièvre._

 _Je dois malheureusement poser ma plume_

 _et malgré toi quand je te croiserais j'aurai l'impression que tu m'allumes._

 _À toute à l'heure beau blond._

 _Ton admirateur secret._

Drago range la lettre avec les autres et retrouve ses camarades pour le petit déjeuner. Il cherche à savoir qui est ce jeune homme qui s'enflamme pour lui mais toutes ces pistes se sont terminés par des échecs. Les vacances de Noël approchent et dans trois jours Poudlard sera quasiment vide. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, le Serpentard ne rentre pas chez lui, ces parents on décidé de partir en voyage tout les deux, du cou il va rester à l'école. Personne n'est au courant pour son admirateur, pas même ses amis, alors après le choc d'avoir appris qu'il ne passerait pas Noël en famille, il s'est accroché au fait que peut être, son admirateur resterait aussi et qu'ainsi il pourrait découvrir son identité.

La journée passe au rythme des cours et des ses chamailleries avec Potter et sa clique. Le soir venue, après le repas et ses leçons, Drago retourne dans sa chambre et relis les lettres qu'ils conservent comme un trésor. Petit à petit, il a commencé à s'attacher à son admirateur secret sans même le connaître. L'imagination est un puissant aphrodisiaque et souvent il rêve d'un brun au regard perçant gémissant son prénom sous son corps en fusion. Lorsqu'il s'endort, elles sont à ses côtés, juste quelques feuilles mais qui parviennent à tout changer.

À son réveil, un nouvelle lettre, une nouvelle raison de sourire à cette journée.

 _À mon beau blond_

 _Encore une journée ou je ne pourrais pas t'approcher._

 _Une autre journée à passer à t'observer._

 _Bientôt Noël et je sais que tu vas rester_

 _Mon cœur s'est emballé quand j'ai découvert tes projets._

 _Je reste aussi_

 _et si tu me trouves, tu me découvriras alangui._

 _J'ai hâte que tu me découvres_

 _pour qu'enfin mon cœur s'ouvre._

 _Poursuit moi beau blond_

 _mais ne va pas trop vite._

 _Ton admirateur secret_

Drago relit les quelques mots, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Il n'en revient pas. Déjà, divers plans s'effectuent dans sa jolie petite tête. Il cherche qui va rester et commence une liste. Il passe sa journée à ça, et les seuls moments ou son esprit reprend contact avec la réalité, c'est quand Potter vient le taquiner. Une autre journée passe, emplie de recherche et de suspicions, de doute et d'espoir. Ses amis constatent son trouble mais personne n'ose lui demander quoique ce soit. Le soir venu, il rassemble ses recherche et petit à petit sa liste s'affine.

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle lettre l'attend. Impatient, il déchire l'enveloppe pour en découvrir le contenue.

 _Mon Blondinet Sexy_

 _J'ai senti ton trouble hier_

 _et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entre être fier._

 _Finalement mon prince de glace_

 _n'est pas insensible et est prêt à me faire face._

 _Je te réserve une surprise pour les vacances_

 _alors ne me trouve pas avec trop d'avance._

 _Je te promets que tu vas aimer_

 _autant que moi je peux t'adorer._

 _Bonne journée mon blond_

 _Ton admirateur secret_

Drago serre la feuille de papier entre ses mains, son admirateur le nargue, joue avec lui mais le jeune Serpentard ne s'en offusque pas, au contraire, il aime cette partie de cache cache qui affole ses sens. Alors il va le laisser faire, l'approcher sans se dérober, il ne le cherchera pas, au contraire, il l'attendra. C'est le dernier jour de cours. Ce soir la majeur partie des élèves seront parties retrouver leur famille, ces amis également d'ailleurs. Il attend ce moment avec impatience, curieux de découvrir cette fameuse surprise.

La journée lui semble plus longue que d'habitude, il passe son temps à regarder sa montre mais le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Puis finalement, les cours prennent fin et l'école se vide petit à petit. Il se sépare de ses amis, leur dit rapidement au revoir. Il est pressé de retourner dans sa chambre pour relire ces quelques vers. Au moment du repas, son regard scrute l'assemblé, une poignée d'élève est encore présente. Potter est là, comme lui, seul, il le sent l'observer mais n'y prête pas attention. Finalement, il retourne dans sa chambre, et s'endort sur les lettres qui le mènent vers des rêves meilleurs.

Lorsque le matin se lève, une lettre accompagnée d'un bandeau repose à ses côtés. Il prend le tissus entre ses mains, en respire l'odeur et ce dit qu'elle ne lui ai pas inconnu. Ses doigts fins ouvre le courrier alors que son cœur se met à trembler.

 _Au blond de mes rêves_

 _Enfin tout le monde est parti_

 _et j'espère que tu as compris._

 _Je suis prêt à mon tour_

 _alors arrêtons là les détours._

 _Ce soir peut être le grand soir_

 _seulement si tu acceptes de t'asseoir._

 _Tu connais la salle sur demande_

 _vient m'y retrouver_

 _une fois la nuit tombée._

 _Accède à ma demande_

 _Fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes_

 _et peut être que l'on pourra laisser parler nos hormones._

 _Si tu acceptes mon jeu,_

 _place le bandeau sur tes yeux._

 _Laisses toi faire_

 _toi et moi c'est une vielle affaire._

 _Tu ne le regretteras pas_

 _sauf si bien sûr tu ne veux pas de moi._

 _À ce soir je l'espère, toi le blond de me rêves._

 _Ton admirateur secret qui espère enfin être dévoilé._

Drago sourie bêtement. Bien entendu qu'il va y aller, bien sûr qu'il va jouer. Petit à petit un visage se dessine, ou bien juste une envie. Le jeune Serpentard est surexcité à l'idée d'enfin le rencontrer. Il passe sa journée à se préparer, à peser le pour et le contre, à se demander si ça doit s'arrêter ou au contraire si tout ne va que commencer. Si beaucoup connaisse l'existence de la salle sur demande, peu en connaisse l'emplacement. Ces doutes se transforment en certitude et contre toute attente il n'a pas peur. Il se remémore chaque instant, chaque lettre et l'odeur du bandeau. Ses lèvres esquissent un mince sourire, il est probable que cette attraction soit inévitable. Il s'assoupit dans l'après midi, ses rêves dévoilent ses envies. Il a du mal à tenir, la patience n'est pas sa plus grande vertus mais il tient bon.

Au dîner, encore moins d'élèves sont présent. Privilège des vacances, beaucoup mangent dans leur salle commune. Beaucoup mais pas lui, pas plus qu'un certain blond impatient. Leurs regards se croisent, un bref instant puis finalement un peu plus longuement. À cet instant, Drago a t il vraiment comprit ? À t il vraiment découvert l'admirateur qui fait battre son cœur ?

Enfin l'heure est venu. Son bandeau en main, il se dirige d'un pas sûr vers le lieu de rendez vous. Il connaît le procédé et rapidement une porte apparaît. Suivant les consignes écrites, il place le morceau de tissus sur ces yeux et ouvre la porte avant d'avancer d'un pas dans l'étrange salle. Son admirateur est là, il peut sentir sa respiration chaude tout près de lui. Une main douce se glisse dans la sienne et il se laisse guider jusqu'à être invité à s'asseoir sur une chaise. De la musique raisonne, agréable et envoûtante. Une odeur de fleur coupée flotte dans l'aire. Sous son air assuré, il se sent fragile dans cette position et aimerait enlever ce bandeau pour voir l'objet de son fantasme mais il s'est donné tant de mal qu'il le laisse agir à sa guise.

Un baiser se pose sur sa joue, d'abord surprit, Drago sourit en sentant un long fourmillement le parcourir. Aucun d'eux ne parlent, les mots sont pour le moment superflus. Le blond entend le bruit de ses pas, le froissement de vêtements, le choc des couverts. Puis un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre sans se faire prier avant d'accueillir l'arôme sucré d'une fraise enrobée de chocolat tiède. Une fois encore, son admirateur à tout bon, il adore ce fruit et encore plus le chocolat. En croquant, il perçoit le jus du fruit glisser le long de sa mâchoire mais l'autre le recueil du bout de sa langue. Un long frisson parcours les deux hommes au même moment, leurs premiers contact vraiment intime.

Petit à petit, tout en douceur, Drago se laisse aller pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Après les fraises au chocolat, le jeune Serpentard sent un verre se poser sur le bord de ses lèvres. Sa langue goûte le liquide, les bulles pétillent et viennent chatouiller ses narines. Il penche légèrement sa tête en arrière et invite son admirateur à verser le précieux liquide. Du champagne et son préféré en plus, décidément toutes ses attentions le comble de joie.

Puis encore un bruit de tissus, quelque chose tombe sur le sol. Des mains se posent sur ses épaules avant de caresser ses bras et de s'attarder sur ses poignées. Il sent un lien les entravés mais pas suffisamment pour se sentir prisonnier. Il n'a pas peur de ce geste, au contraire, une douce chaleur l'envahi alors que l'autre s'installe sur ses genoux. Des doigts habillent détachent les boutons de sa chemise. Quand une main glisse sur son torse, il laisse échapper un doux gémissement. Chaque parcelle de sa peau nue est couverte de tendre caresses. Au fur et à mesure que ces mains glissent jusqu'à la bordure de son pantalon, il sent son sexe se tendre pour en devenir presque douloureux. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne veux pas briser ce moment parfait. D'un léger cou de hanche, son admirateur lui signifie qu'il est dans le même état et pour la première fois ils grognent de plaisir à l'unisson.

Rapidement, les mains sont remplacées par des lèvres chaudes et humides, à chaque passage, Drago sent sa peau le brûler. Il aime ça, tellement ça qu'il a envie de lui dire mais il s'abstient. Il ne veux pas rompre ce silence juste briser par leur respiration qui devient erratique au fur et à mesure que la température monte entre eux. Son admirateur descend de ses genoux, glisse entre ses cuisses qu'il ouvre plus largement. Des mains puissantes se placent sur ses cuisses alors qu'une langue mutine redessine la bordure de son jean. Drago se tend, ondule son bassin pour en réclamer plus et l'autre ne se fait pas prier. Il déboutonne le jean, descend la fermeture éclair et baisse doucement le vêtement ainsi que le caleçon devenu trop gênant.

Drago perçoit les mouvements de son admirateur, il le sent s'éloigner avant de revenir rapidement. Un liquide tiède coule sur son torse et fini son chemin jusqu'à son sexe en érection. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, une langue vient laper ce liquide et petit à petit glisse jusqu'à son sexe. Cette fois Drago ne peut pas retenir un cri de plaisir et plus cette bouche s'active sur lui, plus lui émet des sons qui enivrent son partenaire. Plus rien ne compte à cet instant précis, plus rien n'a d'importance mise à par ce jeu qui s'établit entre eux. Il se laisse faire conscient que l'excitation est à son comble et qu'il peut rendre les armes à tout moment. Mais l'autre n'arrête pas, au contraire, il l'emprisonne entre ses lèvres et le dévore littéralement. En quelques allez et retour le blond capitule et dans un cri d'extase se déverse dans cette cavité buccale si douce et agréable.

Toujours aucune paroles de son admirateur, ce geste n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire au contraire car rapidement, après de nouveaux bruits de vêtements, un corps nu se pose sur ses cuisses. Lorsque ces lèvres, qui viennent de lui donner autant de plaisir, se posent à la commissure de siennes, Drago tourne légèrement la tête et cherche ce premier baiser dont il a tant rêver. Il a le goût du chocolat et de sa propre semence, mais ça ne dérange pas le Serpentard qui engage un balais endiablé entre leurs langues. Des mains agrippent ses cheveux pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et il sent contre son ventre un sexe fièrement dressé qui meurent d'envie d'obtenir un orgasme salvateur. Cette sensation réveil son propre désir et rapidement il se sent à nouveau près à lui donner ce qu'il veut obtenir.

Sans rompre leur baiser, Drago sent son compagnon bouger et le prendre en main pour le placer sur son intimité lubrifié. En douceur, l'admirateur descend, petit à petit, s'empalant sur son sexe. Leurs gémissements se perdent entre leurs lèvres. Ils se mordent, suffoquent presque de ressentir autant de plaisir alors que les va et viens commencent. Les gestes sont lent, profond et chaque pénétration leurs apportent un plaisir sans fin. Leurs corps se pressent, se frottent sans vergogne et rapidement Drago perçoit un liquide chaud s'écouler entre eux alors que l'autre est prit de violent tremblement. Sentant cet anneau de chair ce contracter autour de son sexe, Drago le rejoint et se répand à son tour dans cet antre chaude et étroite.

À bout de souffle, tremblant. Les deux jeunes hommes restent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvent, s'embrassent à perdre haleine et recommence jusqu'à plus soif.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'admirateur se lève et le bruit du tissu froissé, indique à Drago qu'il doit se rhabiller. Il ne dit rien, attend la suite sans crainte. Ses liens glissent et il est enfin libre mais il ne retire pas son bandeau conscient que le jeu n'est pas fini. Un dernier baiser, le bruit d'une feuille de papier et d'une porte qui se ferme prévient le blond qu'il peut retirer le morceau de tissu.

Drago observe ce qui l'entoure, la table avec les fraises et le chocolat, le champagne et surtout la lettre posée. Il se redresse et se dirige vers cette feuille qui l'invite à la lire.

 _Mon blond à moi._

 _J'ai préparé deux lettres avant de venir_

 _et si tu lis celle là c'est qu'enfin on a été réunis._

 _Maintenant je vais te laisser venir_

 _me retrouver,_

 _car je suis sûr qui tu sais où aller._

 _J'espère que tu auras compris_

 _que mes sentiments sont sincères_

 _et que jamais je ne me serais permis_

 _de passer outres ces frontières_

 _si tu ne l'avais pas consentis._

 _Je suis fou de toi_

 _et tu peu rire de moi_

 _mais à mes yeux tu n'es plus un prince mais bien mon roi._

 _La vie est ainsi faîtes,_

 _surprenante et enivrante_

 _et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi_

 _tu ressens la même chose pour moi._

 _Demain tu ne trouveras pas de lettre à tes pieds_

 _mais si tu viens me retrouver_

 _alors c'est moi que tu décideras d'aimer._

 _Je suis exclusif_

 _même possessif_

 _Je te veux tout entier_

 _et pas sur un morceau de papier._

 _Rejoins moi mon amour_

 _monte en haut de la tour_

 _et quand tu pousseras ma porte_

 _je serais que l'amour nous emporte._

 _Tu as toutes les clés en mains_

 _maintenant c'est à toi de jouer._

 _À très vite mon prince, mon roi, mon blond à moi._

 _Ton admirateur qui maintenant c'est dévoilé_

Drago sourit en lisant la lettre. Il la repose avant de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sort de la pièce, il est heureux et se sent léger. Il retourne dans sa chambre, prend une douche rapide et change de vêtements. Une fois prêt. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps.

Même si il n'y a jamais été invité, il sait où il doit aller. Un portrait le bloque, mais son rôle de préfet lui ouvre la voix. Il sait que lui aussi à sa propre chambre et en connaît l'emplacement. Hé oui les filles parlent et lui adorent les ragots. Sa baguette diffuse une douce lumière et quand il arrive face à sa porte, il n'hésite pas avant de la pousser.

Harry est là, sortant à peine de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Les deux jeunes hommes se scrutent, chacun attendant que l'autre face le premier pas, puis finalement ils avancent de concert. Se rejoignent et finissent par s'embrasser pour ne plus se séparer. Ils passent la nuit ensemble, et se réveillent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, ils partent ensemble prendre leurs petits déjeuner. Aucun d'eux ne prêtent attention au regard des autres. Trop concentré sur leur propre joie d'être enfin réunis. Ils décident de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble, dans la salle sur demande et cette fois Drago se venge en privant son brun de la vue et de la possibilité de le toucher. Au petit matin, Harry trouve une lettre à ses côtés alors que son blond dort toujours.

 _Mon brun à moi_

 _Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un poète, mais je voulais t'écrire ces quelques lignes pour te dire ce que je ressens. Ces derniers mois, j'ai passé mes nuits à attendre l'aube pour trouver tes lettres. Je les ai toutes gardées. Et quand l'envie se faisait trop pressante, relus encore et encore. Tu as su toucher mon cœur avant de parvenir à mon corps et c'est probablement pour cette raison que j'ai laissé le jeu allez aussi loin. Je crois que j'ai toujours su, au plus profond de moi, qu'il n'y avait que toi pour m'atteindre de cette façon. On se connaît sur le bout des doigts maintenant c'est plus qu'une formule et sache que qu'importe les autres, notre amour, je veux le porter au grand jour. Quand la première fois, je me suis laissé aller en toi, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'y aurait plus que toi. Je ne suis pas doué pour parler, pas plus que pour écouter, mais ce que je sais, c'est que toi et moi c'est comme une évidence. Alors voilà, je n'ai pas de cadeau, mise à part ces quelques mots et aussi cette envie de partir avec toi. Voilà donc ce que je te propose, pendant les prochaines vacances, partons ensemble tout les deux. Deux semaines loin d'ici, deux semaines sans ce soucier du bruit que l'on pourrait faire. Deux semaines à s'aimer juste toi et moi._

 _Joyeux Noël mon brun à moi, mon amour._

Après avoir lu ces quelques lignes, Harry est troublé. Même si il le sait, Drago ne lui a pas jamais dis ouvertement qu'il l'aimait. Il repose le papier et se retourne vers son blond. Glissant sous les couvertures, il le réveil de la plus douce des manières et lorsque Drago finit par reprendre son souffle, Harry lui dit qu'il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé et qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de partir avec lui.

Les vacances prennent fin et tout le monde reviens mais personne n'ose juste contrarié les deux jeunes amoureux. Car de toutes façon, avouons la vérité, qui serait assez fou pour contrarié le survivant et l'héritier.

Les semaines passent, devenant des mois et lorsque les vacances arrivent, le couple est plus soudé que jamais. Comme promis, Drago emmène son homme avec lui. Ils partent en France aux sports d'hivers. Dans un beau chalet, douillet et confortable. Les deux hommes passent leurs journées à faire l'amour, à profiter l'un de l'autre. S'aimant à perdre la raison, inséparable, finalement Drago avait raison c'était bien une attraction inévitable mais quelle douce démence d'aimer son plus vielle ennemi pour en faire l'homme de sa vie.

FIN

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cet OS Bisous à tous.


End file.
